no te olvidaré
by andysweetdarkness
Summary: habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían anunciado que tenía que borrarle la memoria a aquella persona a la que amaba más que a nadie.


Bajo un cielo que radiaba felicidad, Hatori caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como la mayoría de las veces. Había salido a hacer un par de recados y ahora se dirigía nuevamente a su prisión. Porque él consideraba que la casa principal de los Sohma era una auténtica cárcel. Akito le tenía encerrado la mayor parte de su tiempo aunque su encarcelamiento no podía ni compararse con el de Kureno. Pero eso era otro tema. En ese momento, su mente repasaba lo que había ocurrido hacía exactamente dos semanas: se había armado de valor para pedirle permiso a Akito para casarse con la mujer a la que amaba y la que le amaba, Kana. La reacción de Akito le llevó a borrarle a Kana cualquier recuerdo relacionado con él. Tampoco podía olvidar, ni aunque viviera eternamente, el momento en que, finalmente, borró todos esos recuerdos. No podía olvidar el tono de voz que usó Kana para decirle que lo sentía, que no lo había protegido. No podía olvidar cómo las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de ella y, en silencio, el de él también.

Hatori iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa principal. Pero no le importó mucho. Siguió andando, en dirección al parque que había justo al lado de la mansión. Se sentó en el tercer banco de la derecha, donde solía sentarse con Kana cuando iban al parque. Y continuó pensando en ella.

Ella y su sonrisa, que conseguía hacerle olvidar que estaba maldito. Ella y su carácter abierto, que consiguió romper su muro. Ella y su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa, que consiguió hacerle amar a alguien y ser correspondido. Ella era la primavera que hacía que se derritiera, poco a poco, la fría nieve proveniente del helado invierno que representaba él.

_Eres un egoísta. __Deberías pensar en Kana y no solo en ti. Ahora ella es feliz. Ahora puede amar a otro hombre y ser correspondida. Ya no le harás más daño. _Sí, había una parte en él que intentaba convencerse de que ahora tanto él como ella estaban mejor. Sin embargo, otra parte le decía que nunca la podría olvidar. ¿_Y de verdad la quieres olvidar? Si de verdad te importa, no debes temer olvidarte de ella, ya que no lo conseguirás. Si logras olvidarla, es que no la querías. _

-¿Tori?

-¿eh?- Hatori se giró en dirección a la voz que lo había sacado de su dilema interno.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a pleno sol y solo?- Shigure había aparecido a su lado y se había sentado con él después de haberlo saludado.- ¿No deberías estar con Akito?

-¿Y tú no deberías estar en casa escribiendo alguna de esas novelas que escribes tú?- Shigure sonrió y se acomodó su traje. Si, aunque pareciera mentira, Shigure iba bien vestido.- ¿Y esa ropa?

-Nada especial. He venido para hablar con Akito y, de camino, te he visto aquí sentado y he decidido pasar a saludarte. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, nada. Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.- Shigure empezó a hablar de sus cosas, de su vida, de sus libros, etc. Hatori, por su parte, no le hacía mucho caso, ya que seguía pensando en Kana.

-Tori, ya sé que mi vida no te interesa mucho…pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, aunque sólo sea intentarlo. Kana no va a volver y lo sabes. Llevas dos semanas tan cerrado en ti mismo que estas descuidando todo lo que te rodea. Akito está furioso contigo y lo paga con nosotros y con los chicos. Y por si fuera poco, Aaya no deja de darme la vara.- Shigure hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- Aaya está muy preocupado por ti, aunque no lo parezca. Y yo también.

Hatori sonrió. Por primera vez en dos semanas, un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro siempre frío e insensible.

-Gracias.-Shigure lo miró un poco sorprendido, no por darle las gracias, sino por cómo lo hizo, con una sinceridad que no había visto en muchos años. Hatori levantó la cabeza y miró ese cielo tan azul, tan brillante y, aunque solo podía ver con un solo ojo, pensó que era hermoso, como un cielo de primavera en un día de frío invierno. Y en ese instante, comprendió que era realmente afortunado por tener esos extraños amigos-familiares que eran Shigure y Aaya.

-¡Toriiiiiiiiii!- Shigure se lanzó a los brazos de Hatori con lágrimas en su rostro. Pero Hatori no era de esos, así que, simplemente, se levantó del banco, dejando que Shigure se estampara contra éste. Mientras Shigure se recuperaba del golpe, Hatori se arregló bien la ropa y, echándole una mirada por encima del hombro a uno de sus dos mejores amigos, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

Shigure observó como Hatori se iba y sonrió para si mismo. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la americana, marcó un número y le dio a llamar.

_-¿Si?_

-¿Aaya? Ya he hablado con Tori.

_-¿De verdad?¡ Gure eres muy malo conmigo! __¡Quedamos que hablaríamos con él cuando estuviéramos los dos. Así solo lo has podido consolar tú! ¡No hay derecho!- _Shigure mantenía el teléfono alejado de su oreja por miedo a que los gritos de Aaya le dejaran sordo.

-Tranquilízate, Aaya, no hemos hecho nada. Me ha dejado para que me diera con el banco y se ha ido.

_-¿Tú crees que estará bien? En fin, Kana le marcó mucho, no sé yo si conseguirá olvidarla._

-No tiene porqué olvidarla, simplemente tiene que pensar que no podía ser y que ahora, ella podrá ser feliz con alguien que no esté maldito como nosotros. Yo solo espero que las cosas empiecen a ir un poco mejor, tanto a él como a nosotros.

_-No pides mucho, Gure. Los doce estamos malditos ahora y siempre lo estaremos. Estas cosas no cambian nunca. Aunque yo también espero que la vida de Tori por fin se estabilice un poco después de lo ocurrido. Y otra cosa, ¿cómo lleva el ojo?¿Aún le duele?_

-No, yo creo que ya casi se le ha curado. En fin, a ver si te pasas un día por la casa principal y pasas un rato con Akito y así Tori no tiene que aguantarlo tanto. Sería un detalle.

_-¡Claro que lo haré!¡Faltaría más! Sabes que por ti y por Tori lo que sea. Bueno, pues ya me dirás que día quieres que pase y así también veo a Tori. Nos vemos._

-Adiós Aaya.-Cuando Shigure colgó el teléfono, miró distraídamente al cielo. Una pareja de pájaros volaban haciendo círculos invisibles en el aire. Sonrió, guardó el móvil y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa principal de los Sohma. _Sí, a veces la vida da muchas vueltas. Ojalá algún día puedas volar libre cómo ésos pájaros y puedas escoger libremente con quién quieres estar._ Shigure suspiró y entró en los terrenos familiares, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

En la mansión, Tori también miraba el cielo desde su habitación, aunque sus pensamientos iban dedicados a otra persona. _No te olvidaré._

¡Dedicado a los fans incondicionales de Tori y de los tres mosqueteros!xd


End file.
